A oneshot lemon story, I guess
by MintyLatios
Summary: This story is about a Zorua and Riolu, named Nebula and Lu respectively. (VERY original, I know), who have sex on a cliff. This contains explicit scenes and language, ok? ok. Shield your children from this, cus this is very lemony. TO NOTE: This is my first FFN story, and my first fanfiction I've submitted to the internet in general lmao


AN: This is about my OCs Lu and Nebula, as we need more Riolu x Zorua! o3o. I'll post their back stories soon, but not promising anything yet. And in this story, most pokemon can masturbate n stuff at around 3-4 months old, so they technically aren't children in this story, they're like, teens, then they stay teens until they evolve, atleast with 2 evo pokemon so Zoruas, Riolus, etc, and 3 evolutions are like, they go up to teen in first evo, go up to young adult in second, and go up young adult to elder in last evolution

Anyway, the Zorua (Nebula) is 6 months when the story actually takes place, while Riolu (Lu, name so original, I know) is 8 months, so ye.

Happy fapping my beautifuls 3

Btw, this is my first story on FFN, so yay me?

Lu and Nebula, a Riolu and Zorua respectively, were walking through a forest. Lu had nothing really different, he was a normal Riolu, but Nebula was different among Zoruas, and he was teased by other Pokemon for it. Instead of having red or blue, he had purple. This was seen as weak in the tribe his parents were in, as it wasn't the same as the leaders, blue, or like most others, which is red, and the purple ears are rejects, not liked by pretty much anyone in the tribe. This was because, in a rival tribe, purple was royalty.

Anyway, the two were walking through a forest, as Nebula had a surprise for Lu. The two were childhood friends, and they met when Nebula was abandoned as a baby Zorua, as his parents were very abusive. He was found wounded at a tree, knocked unconscious, and left to die, abandoned, by his parents, at about 2 weeks old. He had scratch marks all over him, alongside fresh bite and burn marks, when he was found. Luckily for him, Lu found him, took him to his tribe, and got the Zorua healed up. If this hadn't happened, he would've surely died. They stayed for another 2 months before leaving. That takes us to here. This is set 6 months after they left.

The two were walking through a forest, now, what most people didn't know, except you beautiful readers right now, is that Nebula had developed feelings for Lu, for quite a long time, but he didn't admit it due to the fact that Lu had, infact, had a couple girlfriends before, as Riolus start getting mature around 2 weeks from being born. They were mostly other Riolus, and had a Buneary once, atleast that he knew of, so Nebula never admitted, he always thought Lu was straight.

"I'm borrreeddddd. We should rest or somethinnggggg" Nebula complained. They had been walking for about 2 hours.  
"We're almost there. Just five more minutes, alright Neb?" Lu responded.  
"Fineee."  
They walked for about 2 more minutes, with nothing interesting, then they found a cliff, overlooking a beautiful forest.  
"We're here! Here's the surprise!" Lu said, excitedly, to the mis-coloured Zorua, following behind him. He ran up to Lu and looked over the cliff.  
"Woah.. It's... Beautiful!" He said, amazed, as he looked over the mountain. Lu sat down on the cliff overlooking the forest, and patted next to him, for Nebula to sit next to him, and he did just that.  
'We should tell him!' A voice said, in Lu's mind.  
'No, what if he doesn't return it..' Another one said,  
'Who cares! He'll still be friends with us'  
'How're you sure?'  
'I just know!'  
'No you don't!'  
'JUST FUCKING DO IT!'  
"Uh, Lu?" Nebula asked, waving his paw infront of the Aura Pokemon, who was completely zoned out, as he shook his head "Wait what, huh?" The Riolu responded, confused. "Sorry, I spaced out."  
"Oh.." He looked at the horizon.  
"Look.. Nebula, I wanna tell you something" Lu said to the Zorua.  
"What?" The illusion fox said, confused.

"Actually, I'll show you..~ Close your eyes."  
The Zorua closed his eyes, and he waited, before he felt a muzzle press on his. He had so much thoughts going through his head, mainly stuff like "THIS CAN'T BE REAL, GOTTA BE A DREAM", etc The Riolu broke the kiss, and he looked away, blushing.  
"Hey, did I say to stop?" The fox said, smirking, and opening his eyes. Lu looked at him, happily.  
"You mean.. You.."  
"Yeah, I have for a while."  
"Okay then.. This place is... awfully romantic, y'know? One of the reasons I bought ya up here. Nice view, and it's night time. Everyone's gonna be sleeping soon~" The Riolu said, purring the last part, causing a blush to form on the Zorua's face, who closed his eyes, and leant in for another kiss, and the Riolu melted into it nearly immediately, closing his eyes aswell, but it got heated, as Lu flicked his tongue across the Illusion Pokemon's muzzle, and they started fighting for dominance, and Lu won, and invaded every inch of the Zorua's mouth, earning a bit of a moan, before the two separated for air, a string of saliva connecting the two's tounges. They both panted, with Lu looking at Nebula with lust filled eyes, as he pounced on the Zorua, surprising him and getting him on the ground. He felt the fox's dick rub across his fur, he looked down and saw a red rod poking out of the fox's fur.  
"Someone's excited~" He purred, and went to the fox's neck, and nibbled on parts of it, before biting a part of it, drawing some blood, claiming the fox his, and the fox squeaked at this, as it hurt a bit, and Lu just giggled.  
He trailed his finger..things.. nubs..? whatever, down the illusion Pokemon, leaving goosebumps across him, before going down to his cock. "You're pretty big for a first evolution, you know that, right?~" The Riolu purred, examining the 6 inch penis, causing the Zorua to blush madly.  
"Like, damn, most are like 4 inches tops. I've been with my fair share of them." He started stroking the red object with his paw, earning a moan from the fox, "Fuck, mine's only like, 4 and a half inches."  
He put his mouth on the tip and started licking around it, getting more moans from the fox.  
He started to put more of the Zorua's dick in his mouth, before he started bobbing his head up and down.  
"Lu..~" The dark-type fox moaned, as the Riolu kept bobbing his head up and down. It was his first time, so he didn't last very long.  
"Please.. Don't stop~"  
The Riolu started deepthroating him, leaving just a bit of the base out, aka the 'knot' (foxes and dogs both have one. deal with it.), and he started gagging a little, causing the fox to buck into his mouth a bit from the pleasure, and soon enough the Riolu starting licking around the tip, and he tasted the Zorua's sweet pre-cum, who was just a moaning mess at this point.  
"I.. Feel.. Something coming!" The Zorua panted, and the Riolu started bobbing his head faster. The Zorua let out a loud moan as he squirted his seed into the Riolu's mouth in strings, and he took it all, swallowing it, and after the fox stopped cumming, he licked his lips. "I like your taste~" The Riolu purred.  
"Now get up, come on, don't be shy~"  
By now, the Riolu's member was fully on standby, waiting for something to penetrate.  
The Zorua got up, and the Riolu gestured him to behind a bush, where there was a small clearing.  
"Stay there."  
The Zorua did so as the Riolu went behind him.  
"Now, relax, this might hurt a little." He prodded his backside with his member, and the Zorua suddenly realized what's about to happen. He's about to get fucked in the ass. He relaxed, and then the Riolu slid his dick in, while the Zorua moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure.  
"Ah.. Fuck you're tight" The Riolu mumbled under his breath.  
"Tell me when you're ready. I don't want to hurt you."  
The Zorua took a couple seconds to adjust to the foreign object "Okay.. I'm ready now.." The Zorua said, as Lu started thrusting slowly, going out to leave just the tip in, then putting it back in.  
"Ahh...~" Nebula moaned louder, in a mix of pain and pleasure again, but more pleasure than anything, but that quickly turned into just pleasure, as the aura Pokemon picked up the pace.  
"Ah.. Ah fuck! Lu~" He moaned as Lu picked up the pace more, leaving just the tip and slamming it back in, then he hit a spot that made the Zorua have just a wave of pleasure.  
"Oh Arceus! It feels so GOOD!" The Zorua moaned, as the Riolu just grunted, and moaned in pleasure, at his best friend's tightness, and just the overall pleasure in general.  
"Ohh~ Please..! Faster!" The Zorua moaned out, and the Riolu obliged, getting faster, and they moaned more.  
"Ah, fuuckk. You're so good~" The Riolu moaned out, as the Zorua pushed back on the Riolu's thrusts,  
"I.. *pant* feel it coming.. *pant* Do you.. want it.. *pant* in.. Or out?" The Riolu asked inbetween pants, as he felt his climax coming.  
"Inn~ Pleasseee!~" the Zorua moaned, in euphoria, as his eyes rolled back.  
The Riolu started feeling it closer, and started going faster, and with a final thrust, he put the knot into the fox, and they both moaned, as he started coating the illusion fox's insides with his cum, with Nebula just feeling warm inside from all the cum.  
The fox collapsed on the ground.  
"That.. Was.. Amazing.." The Zorua said inbetween pants, with some cum leaking out of him, onto the Riolu's still hard dick, still cumming.  
"Best.. one I've ever.. had sex with.." The Riolu said, inbetween pants. "We need.. to do this.. more often.." He said, "Anyway.. We're gonna be here for a while, so wanna get some sleep, and.. I just want to say.. I love you."  
"I.. Love you. Too.. Louie.." He said, coming up with a new nickname for Lu.  
"I'll see you in the morning..."  
The Riolu fell next to the fox, still knotted, as they fell to sleep.

A/N: Like my first smut Pokemon FF? Yea, it's mah first lmao, I did smut privately, of.. well.. FNaF, back when it was relevant, of course, on my notepad on my PC, but my fam found out.  
Now, I would make the whole story longer, but, fuckin' lazy.  
This will probably stay as a one-shot, but it might go into like, a second or at max third, as like, what happened AFTER the whole sex thing. but whatever


End file.
